


Smuggling and Bad Plans

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”





	Smuggling and Bad Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Contrabandos e Planos Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091719) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> atlantisnicerwin sent me the prompt: Mcshep, number 18 “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

John’s face lit up. “Really? So you’re gonna help?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “If I don’t, you’ll just end up getting caught, and no one wants that. Also, this whole limit of how many personal items we can bring back with us is just ridiculous. We have a whole city to transport things in! There’s no reason to put a limit.”

“I knew you would agree with me as soon as you told me they didn’t approve your stash of coffee. I already figured out how to take a jumper without it being logged in the system, I just need you to find a way of opening the bay doors without it being detected.”

“Let me guess, your plan for it not to be logged is just ask Atlantis nicely?”

John shrugged, but didn’t answer.

“I hate you and your supercharged gene.”

“No you don’t, and envy isn’t a good look on you.”

“I don’t care, and we’re getting a cat.”

John raised an eyebrow. “A cat? As in a living, breathing creature?”

“I like cats,” Rodney said defensively. “They denied my request for one.”

“Are you sure we are ready for this kind of commitment?”

Rodney glared at him. “I’m asking for a cat, not a child, you can relax your commitment issues.”

“I’m sorry, _I_ have commitment issues? As if you were really adjusted when it comes to relationships.”

“We can agree to disagree on that, but the cat is a dealbreaker.”

“Fine, a cat, coffee, what else?”

“Chocolate and video games? I already smuggled back twenty terabytes of series, movies and computer games.”

“That doesn’t seem like all that much.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Who do you think I am? I used the latest version of my compression software, the library I brought is bigger than the Ancient database.”

“And how much of that is porn?”

“Not much.”

“A third?”

“More like half, but I feel we’re getting off-topic here.”

“Fine, meet you at the jumper bay in a couple of hours?”

Rodney scoffed. “As if I needed that long. Meet me there in twenty, and bring your credit card.”


End file.
